


Buzz Buzz

by halleson37



Series: Gallavich Smut [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mickey POV, Public sex kinda, Smut, Vibrator, blowjob, cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Mickey wears a vibrator up his ass at a family dinner..lets just say he is uncomfortable.





	Buzz Buzz

Yeah this was a great fuckin idea Mickey thinks as he shifts in his seat. All the Gallaghers chatting and eating around him. 

 The buzzing in his ass is the same as it was 20 minutes ago, but the slow consistency of it is turning Mickey on even though this is not the place or time...yet he agreed to do this. But also to be fair, Ian could blink those pretty green eyes at him and he would jump off a fucking cliff for the guy.

So Mickey continues to shift uncomfortably in his seat, the vibrator up his butt slowly giving him a prostate massage that he simultaneously hates and loves. And then there is Ian, who is fuckin smirking at him out of the corner of his eye, all too aware of the pain and pleasure he has over him. The remote nicely tucked into Ian's pocket. All it would take is a push of a button and Mickey could be moaning and gasping at the dinner table. He hopes Ian is not that cruel.

 Okay...it's been another, _oh shit_ , only 10 minuets Mickey thinks as he looks at his watch. He needs this to stop. He gets up, red faces “bathroom” he says under his breath before charging up the stairs before anyone can notice the bulge in his pants. 

He locks the bathroom door and looks himself in the mirror, fuck he even looks like he has a fuckin vibrator up his ass. He combs a hand through his hair, the low buzzing still stimulating him every second as he turns on the tap. Cold. He rinses his face, but it does not help. 

 Okay he thinks, do I just take it out? Ian has the remote though, and he can't just leave a fucking buzzing vibrator in the bathroom. He curses to himself, gripping the edge of the sink as a wave of pleasure washes over him. He groans low, than curses again. 

 “Doin okay Mick?” An almost taunting Ian says from the other side of the door. Mickey grits his teeth and opens the door only to pull Ian into the bathroom and lock the door again. “No!” He spit, throwing a hand in the air. Ian fakes a pout before laughing, actually laughing. And Mickey does not know if he wants to punch or kiss him. 

 “What ya need baby?” Ian says lowly, semi-sarcastic as he leans forward pressing Mickey against the sink. 

 “Fuck” Mickey hisses as suddenly the vibration goes up a notch. He looks down to Ian's hand, and sure enough the remote in nestled in his long fingers. 

 “Feel good?” Ian says, hitting the ‘plus’ button again. Mickey groans, gripping the edge of the sink with white knuckles and resting his head on Ian's chest. “Fuck, please” Mickey manages to get out. The vibrations are too fucking much, but at the same time not enough to push him over the edge. It's holding him in this fucking limbo of pleasure and pain and -”oh, ugh” Mickey grunts as yet another wave washes over him, sending warmth from his head to his toes. 

 “So good Mick” Ian says with a sly and almost evil smile. 

 “Need” Mickey starts before his legs are shaking and he is gripping onto Ian to hold himself up as yet again, the redhead ups the vibration level. 

 “What ya need Mick? Tell me.” Ian prompts seductively, moving a hand down to grip at the raging hard-on in Mickey's jeans. Mickey shudders and bucks his hips forward. “That. Please. Ian.” He is whining like a bitch, but that is what Ian has reduced him to in this moment. A moaning hot mess.

 Ian hums, turning the vibration down one before making quick work of undoing Mickey's belt buckle and pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles with practiced grace. And than Mickey watches as Ian drops to his knees, wasting no time to wrap a hand around the base of his shaft and taking the head of Mickey's cock in his perfect pink lips. 

 Okay, Mickey really moans now, throwing his head back, one hand gripping onto the sink as the other finds his favorite fiery hair, probably holding on too tight,  but hey? Ian deserves it. 

 Green eyes lock with blue as Ian envelopes Mickey in his mouth, swirling his tongue and hollowing his lips. It takes Mickey a ridiculously short amount of time before he is coming in the back of Ian’s throat, whinny needy moans escaping his lips. Ian licks him clean. 

 And _fuck_ the vibrations in his ass are only painful now and need to end. He feels overly sensitive everywhere. “Off, off please” he begs trying to catch his breath. Ian smiles and does what he says with one click of a button. “Thank fuckin god” Mickey says, pushing Ian lightly in the chest. The redhead responds by leaning forward and capturing Mickey’s lips in his own, a hard but sweet kiss Mickey revels in. 

 “We are never doing that again” Mickey says. Even though for one: it was really fucking hot. And two: it did feel really fucking good. 

 Ian smiles, “well I liked it.” 

 Mickey flips him off and pulls up his pants, re-doing the buckle. “Don't want to take it out?” Ian offers, tilting his head to the side slightly. “And put it fuckin where?” Mickey says rolling his eyes and turning back to look at himself in the mirror, he looks like a sexed out mess, _great._ He runs a hand over his face and sighs. “Alright, don't be grumpy” Ian says, wrapping him in a hug from behind. Mickey scoffs and they exit the bathroom to join the rest of the Gallaghers once again. 

 “You alright Mickey?” Lip laughs, an almost knowing smirk on his face. Mickey flips him off and grabs his jacket, he wants to get the fuck home. 

 “We leavin?” Ian says, turning to his boyfriend. Mickey grunts a yes, heading to the door without saying goodbye. Fuck if he is ashamed of how much he loved that. The rushed horny feeling, the almost public sex. _God_ Ian has ruined him. 

 He hears the redhead say goodbye before both boys are walking back to their small shitty apartment. 

 “Did you really not like it? Should have said somethin sooner.” Ian offers, talking Mickey’s hand in his own. Mickey looks at Ian, he does genuinely looks concerned, like he might have gone to far. “No, no” Mickey quickly says. “Was good, a lot, but good.” Ian smiles with relief and kisses the dark haired boy on the cheek. 

 They make it to their apartment soon enough, Mickey quickly going to the bathroom to remove the vibrator from his ass. Both a relief and something that sparks his interests. “Love you” Ian says almost sing-song-esk as Mickey joins him in the bedroom. Mickey sighs an “I love you too” as the boys tangle their limbs together on the queen sized bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts!


End file.
